


Dogged

by bluestargirl6 (pressdbtwnpages)



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-22
Updated: 2005-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-04 14:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressdbtwnpages/pseuds/bluestargirl6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An answer to the question of who's behind the door at the end of the season one finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dogged

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the Season 1 finale, but with no spoilers at all. I'm not sure how I did that...

Veronica is sleep deprived and traumatized when she opens the door.

"I was hoping it would be you," she says in a daze. It's a ridiculous thing to say because thirty seconds ago she was asleep and not hoping anything at all.

But he's here now and she's so relieved. Veronica hadn't realized how much she missed him, how safe she felt in his presence until he had returned to her.

"Back Up!" Veronica cries, dropping to her knees and embracing the Pit Bull. She nuzzles the dog, laughing as he licks her and not minding that he's getting fur all over her. His gentle exuberance is more healing than any lovers tender ministrations and Veronica knows she's going to be okay. That they will all be okay.

It is probably a good minute of petting and licking and nudging and nuzzling and crying before the officer holding Back Up's leash clears his throat.

"Oh!" Veronica leaps to her feet. "Thank you so much for bringing him home officer…"

"Donahue. It's really no problem Miss."

"Well I'm really very grateful. Do you need me to sign anything or..?"

"No, no. Let me just unclip the dog here," the officer suits actions to his words, "and I'll be going. You have a good night Miss."

"Thanks, you too." Veronica closes the door behind her and leans against it with an exhausted sigh. Back Up looks up at his mistress expectantly. "Come on buddy, lets go to bed."


End file.
